vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Midnight Crew (Homestuck)
|-|Spades Slick= |-|Clubs Deuce= |-|Diamonds Droog= |-|Hearts Boxcars= Summary The Midnight Crew is a group of antagonists originally paid to appear in Problem Sleuth through a donation by Mayonaka, their original designer during a series of tabletop games. However, since their use in Andrew's following adventure Homestuck, they have grown to be major characters within the story, appearing for the first time in the first Homestuck Intermission where they try to locate and crack Lord English's secret vault and exact revenge upon their rival gang, The Felt (Summary adapted from the MS Paint Adventures Wiki) Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | Unknown, at least 8-C with explosives | 8-C | At least 8-C, likely higher Name: Midnight Crew (collectively), Varies (individually) Origin: Homestuck (Though they appeared first in Problem Sleuth) Gender: All of the Midnight Crew members are male Age: Unknown Classification: Dersite Exiles Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Hammerspace (All), Ridiculous proficiency in the use of small bladed weapons, Can flip his sprite (Slick), has access to a wide variety of explosives (Deuce), Great deductive skills (Droog), Can stretch his mouth (Boxcars) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Easily killed various low to mid level monsters in Sgrub) | Unknown (Rarely attacks directly), Building level with explosives (Destroyed large portions of The Felt's mansion) | Building level (An alternate version of him was able to kill Dave two times) | At least Building level, likely higher (The strongest member of the crew, easily killed Eggs by eating his head) Speed: Supersonic (Able to react to and dodge bullets at close range) | Likely Subsonic (An alternate version of him was able to steal the White Queen's ring from the Parcel Mistress without her noticing)| At least Supersonic+ (An alternate version of him killed Dave before he could react) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Can lift Sawbuck without any trouble) | Unknown | At least Athletic Human (Should be on par or superior to Slick) | At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Unknown | Building Class | At least Building Class (Casually pries safes from their walls with his bare hands) Durability: Small Building level | Small Building level (An alternate version of him took a beating from Jade and was only left dazed) | Likely Building level (Took one casual punch from Cans which sent him into the next week) | At least Building level (Took one casual punch from Cans which sent him into a complete outdated calendar) Stamina: Superhuman (Was active for many hours even after having his arm ripped off) | Unknown | Superhuman (Should be on par or superior to Slick) | At least Superhuman (Should be superior to the rest of the crew) Range: Extended melee range | Extended melee range, a few metters with his pistol | Extended melee range, dozens of metters with rifles | Extended melee range, dozens of metters with his gatling gun Standard Equipment: An absurd amount of weapons normally stored in his deck of cards/war chest, including multiple knives, a sword, and the Cast Iron Horse Hitcher. Two licorice scotty dogs under his backup hat | An absurd amount of explosives and melee weapons normally stored in his deck of cards/battledrobe, including the Crook of Felony and the Bull Penis Cane. A pistol. A chair and rope/the Strech Armstrong Doll to tie people and interroge them. Two licore gummy bears under his backup hat. | Many backup clothes and firearms normally stored in his deck of cards/brawlsoleum, including a rifles and pistols. The Ultra-Violence Cuestick. Two Swedish Fishes under one of his many backup hats. | An absurd amount of medieval weapons normally stored in his deck of cards/Wrathtub, including axes, war hammers and morning stars. A gatling gun. Two wax lips under his backup hat. Intelligence: High, though marred by his short-temper and destructive nature. When properly motivated and calm, Slick is capable of pulling off complex plans. | Low, though it isn't much of a problem when following orders and some alternate versions of him have shown to be quite creative. | High, possibly the smartest of the crew | Average (If a little impulsive) Weaknesses: Slick is impatient, short-tempered, and needlessly destructive. | Bad memory, child-like attitude | None notable | Mostly relies in brute strength and doesn't think things through Key: Spades Slick | Clubs Deuce | Diamonds Droog | Heart Boxcars Note 1: The events in Mayonaka's donation aren't considered canon. Note 2 To see Spades Slick after the intermission, go here. Galery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:MS Paint Adventures Category:Homestuck Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Antiheroes Category:Evil Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Leaders Category:Male Characters Category:Murderers Category:Protagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Traitors Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Glass Cannons Category:Elasticity Users